


One Day in Green

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternative Universe - Irish Setting, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Ireland, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Scenes from an ordinary St. Patrick's Day





	One Day in Green

**March 17th, 12.20pm**

"Are you getting off the couch at all today?"  
  
"In a minute." Armin's lying on the couch, covered by a fluffy chocolate brown throw, and watching the Dublin City parade on television. They're talking to some of the crowds now, tourists who've come for the festivities. He doesn't really care what some strangers have to say about their holidays, he'd much rather see the floats or listen to the bands, but this only comes 'round once a year and he's not going to change the channel during the boring parts. Anyway, those segments don't last long.

Alexy sighs and rolls up a sleeve to check the time on his watch. "I thought we were going into town and-"  
  
"Look this drummer just dropped her drumstick."  
  
Alexy dashes around to the television just in time to see the drummer stumbling back into position and rejoining the pipe band. "God, she must be humiliated. The camera caught it all."  
  
"And on national television."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
  
**2.13pm**

It was supposed to be a nice walk, a calm moment before a day of revelry. It is nice in some ways; the rain has relented and it's not too windy, but it's by no means peaceful. Teenagers around thirteen or fourteen run around with cans of shaving foam and silly string laughing, joking, and spraying each other senseless. Why is it that when kids get the slightest bit of freedom and independence they run wild? Oh well, at least they only bother each other.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't expect it to be so busy here." Iris scrunches her nose, their day is going to be hectic enough with parades and parties, it seemed like a nice idea to work in some quiet time into their schedule.  
  
"It's fine, I really don't mind." Priya smiles, as they stroll along the riverbank. "I can't blame anyone for having the same idea as us."  
  
There are no benches free so they take a seat at the top of the steps leading down into the river. The water is still and there are no rowers out on it on a day like today. They watch the swans and their cygnets swim along and feel disappointed that they never brought any bread.  
  
Even with the sounds of merriment behind them, they do begin to feel some peace and cosiness. That is, of course, until Thomas shows up.  
  
He stands there, head dripping with shaving foam and with clothing dripping with a whole manner of things, and Priya can't help but laugh.  
  
Iris's reaction isn't as positive, she simply rolls her eyes. "Mam is going to kill you."  
  
  
**3.00pm**

"I can't see a thing," Amber grumbles, craning her neck to see over the crowds in front of her. She can only, just barely, make out a St. Patrick leading a float some distance ahead. "I should've worn something with a heel."  
  
Nathaniel chuckles and turns his gaze away marchers in the parade."Then you'd be complaining that your feet hurt instead."  
  
Amber doesn't reply, there's not much she can disagree with, he knows her so well. Besides that, there's a band passing by now and Nathaniel wouldn't have heard her no matter what she chose to say.  
  
They can't communicate with words right now, but even so, Nathaniel sees how Amber shivers in the cold March air and without hesitation he removes his scarf, blue and white in the colours of his local hurling team, and hands it to her.  
  
  
**4.17pm**

The town square is filled with craft stalls, the sound of live music, and children running about with their faces painted. But for Rosalya, her primary interest is in the food stalls. Artisan food producers are dotted around the square, the smells of their dishes wafting around and being carried by the wind, pulling her in.  
  
She goes from seller to seller, sampling their finest treats. There's cakes, pies, burgers, and soups to warm you up and she has all of it and more.  
  
"You have to be done, right ?" Kim asks, wondering how on earth Rosalya still has the appetite to eye up a candy floss cart.  
  
"Yeah you're right," Rosalya sighs, "better save money for beer."  
  
  
**4.55pm**

Everyone in the pub is on their feet, leaning in the direction of the big screen. It's Cheltenham Gold Cup day, one of the biggest days in the racing calendar, and everyone's been swept up in the excitement. Punters shout words of encouragement, willing their preferred horse to take the lead. 

Castiel is among them, fists raised in excitement as he cheers on his horse. "C'mon Winged Skull," he shouts, watching as she pulls into second. At 25/1 odds she'll bring him a healthy return if she wins. Some horses have already fallen at the first hurdles, and betting slips lay torn up and the bar.  
  
The roar of the crowd grows louder as Winged Skull moves into front by a nose. These races are so fast-paced, but it feels painfully slow waiting for her to seal the deal. It's so close, but in the end, she manages it and takes home.  
  
Castiel cheers and turns away from the screen and towards Lysander, waving his betting slip in front of him. His coat is in the crook of his arm, ready for him to leave and walk into the bookies with a spring in his step to collect his winnings.  
  
Lysander smiles, "So drinks are on you, I take it?"  
  
  
**7.00pm**

Through some sort of magic, they've managed to get a table big enough for all of them to fit around comfortably. It must be another of St. Patrick's miracles.  
  
With his winnings, Castiel buys the first of many rounds. Well, not his first, he'd never spend so much money on them sober, but the gesture goes down well.  
  
Each of them takes their drink and raises a toast, "Happy Paddy's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen anyone in a pipe band ever fuck up during a parade.
> 
> Yes, young teens really do like spraying each other with silly string, shaving foam, and green hairspray on Paddy's Day. They only spray each other though, they leave strangers alone.
> 
> Hurling is an Irish sport that's incredibly popular.
> 
> Cheltenham Festival is an English horse racing festival that's hugely popular in Ireland and it usually coincides with St. Patrick's day. Also the Gold Cup happens earlier in the day, but fuck it.


End file.
